Paul's Nemisis: the Alphabet
by silver-hedgehog
Summary: Paul hates these words but these words hate Paul more. If you dislike Paul or liked 'How to get on Paul's Nerves' then you will like this. A-Z of drabbles! Paul haters, lovers or neutralists should read this! Read and review!
1. A is for

**Paul's Nemisis: The Alphabet**

Welcome to my new series of short stories. If you were reading 'How to get on Paul's Nerves' (before ff.n removed it) then you might like this. It's the first chapter so it might not be good but I hope you'll like it :)

**A is for Angry (mob)**

Kanto was once a beautiful region. It was very well known for its lush scenery, making it a very popular tourist destination during spring, when the feilds are filled with a farrago of colours.

It was a fine summer's day. Kanto was about to set a new record for the longest non-raining summer but little did the people Kanto know, that dream was about to change.

On the outskits of the west of Pallet Town, there was a visible rai-, I mean, thunder cloud nearby

"Oh my." Gasped an old lady.

It was evident to everyone who was watching that the thunder cloud was getting closer and closer by the second. All the farmers had stopped working to stare- in one hand they had a pitch fork or shovel and in the hand they each held an umbrella.

The thunder cloud eventually made it to one step away from Kanto territory when everyone lowered their gazes to see... A prune? But after closer inspection, the 'prune' turned out to be Paul.

"He ruined our good weather streak!" Shouted one of the farmers.

"Get him!" shouted another as he stabbed his pitch fork into the air and thus, an anti- Paul angry mob formed.

Paul started to run in the direction he came from and pulled out a notepad. He scribbled in a message before slamming it shut.

_A word I now hate: __**Angry Mob**_

However...

The old lady snickered to herself. " He wasn't technically on Kanto territory yet but oh well."

Paul has a diary. Yes. I'll make it pink if you review.


	2. B is for

**Paul's Nemisis: The Alphabet**

I wrote the second letter already but let me get this straight: I don't usually update so soon. I probably won't be able to update tomorrow but I'm sure you'd all want a break :)

Disclaimer: See profile

* * *

**B is for Bouncers**

Paul ran over ten miles before he finally lost the angry mob. He read a the sign that he had been hiding behind. _Floaroma Town 1/2 mile. _After readiing the sign, he decided to follow the direction and head there to clean up all the mud and sweat.

Paul appeared to be absolutely repulsed by the town, but secretly, we knew he loved it! The town was filled with flowers, colours and had the most gorgeous aroma about it. Everyone there looked well-natured and carefree.

Looking around the place, he noticed a small B&B so he decided to check in and clean up but when he got to the door...

"Hi there." Greeted a very peppy woman. "Do you have a reservation?"

Paul glared at the woman. "No," He answered coldly, "But I have money."

"Hmm. Sorry." The woman answered before she left him there and called a large man over. "This is the bouncer." She introduced.

The bouncer cracked his fist.

Paul pulled out his pink, glittery skitty notepad and scrawled in a message:

_Word I will hate in a few minutes: Bouncers_

Paul then put his notpad back into his pocket, making sure the picture of him in a pink, frilly tutu didn't fall out as he did so. Then, he ran.

* * *

And there you have it! See I told you I'd describe his diary. Review again and I'll describe his outfit next time :)

Planner design: mostly by _rose-the-magicat. _Some by _kk_ and _QueenReshiram._


	3. C is for

**Paul's Nemisis: The Alphabet**

Well done to _QueenReshiram. _I don't know how it happened but we both came up with the same word for letter C. Strange.

Also thanks to everyone that reviewed!

* * *

**C is for Cacnea**

As much as he hated to do it, Paul finally managed to leave Floaroma Town (after crying about it for hours). He ran as fast and as far as his little ballerina legs would take him and before he knew it he found himself in deserted territory.

Looking around, Paul saw nothing: no people, no houses, no water. He was on a desert!

He leaned against a rock and started to inhale and exhale deeply when he felt something prick the side of his legs, but he dismissed the odd sensation. But one thing he couldn't ignore was his outfit. He left in such a hurry that he didn't have time to dress properly. At the moment Paul was wearing a pair of snot green trainers, pink and white striped shorts that ended way above his knobbly knees, a black and white polka dotted t-shirt. His outfit was enough to challenge Lady Gaga.

His thoughts were interrupted by slight pain. He looked down and saw a little Cacnea staring back at him. The stare sent shivers down Paul's spine so he had to stop the intent stare he was recieving. He kicked his foot back and that did the trick.

The Cacnea rolled backwards while yelling. The rolling motion of the Cacnea came to a halt when the it hit a rock.

'Good riddance.' Paul thought as he started to look for a new outfit in his bag but he was, once again, interrupted. He turned round and saw something he wish he didn't. Knowing that he didn't have much time left, he pulled out his notepad.

_A word that I will hate in the VERY near future: Cacnea _

Paul slammed the notepad shut and started to run, cause behind him, a large group of Cacnea's friends (who are mainly Cacturns or Cacnea) were stampeding towards him!

* * *

This was fun :) Can anyone guess what D is for? I have the next one thought out.

If you review this chapter I'll describe Paul's wallet and its contents!


	4. D is for

__

**Paul's Nemisis: The Alphabet**

Sorry for the long update. I started school like quite awhile ago and I had to start my uni applications and all that. But never the less, here's D

**D is for Dawn's door**

Paul limped into the nearest town he could see. He travelled several miles to escape the Cacnea filled desert and eventually ended up in Twinleaf Town. Paul did not know where he is due to his inability to read a map, or hold it the right way up for that matter. He eventually gave up trying to read the map and walked in any direction.

Twinleaf Town was pretty quiet, a little too quiet. Paul looked around the town and after coming across no one, he decided to try to knock on some doors.

He came across a row of detatched houses that were all painted various colours.

He knocked on the first door which was painted yellow to match the orange bricks. He got no reply and moved on to the next house.

The house had sky blue bricks and a white door. It looked like the sky. He knocked again and got no reply.

The next house had pink bricks and a matching pink and white door. Paul looked at it and backed away.

"This is way too optimistic looking." Paul said to himself as he headd to the next house which was also the final one. "There better be someone in this house..." he muttered to himself.

He looked at the house: purple with a pink door. Not much to his liking but improvement, so he knocked.

No reply. He was about to leave when but he stopped his retreat when he heard some noises from the other side of the door and all of a sudden, it swung open.

Paul's expression dropped immediately (not that he had much of an expression on to begin with) when he saw who was on the other side. Long ocean blue hair.

Dawn's expression lit up when she saw Paul. "Paul!" She exclaimed, "Come on in!" she dragged him in before Paul could protest.

...

In Paul's head...

_A word that I have always hated and hate even more now: Dawn..._

_And doors._

_

* * *

_

Hope you liked this one :) I'll try to update quicker next time

__

_._


	5. E is for

Paul's Nemesis

It's been ages since I've looked at this but none- the-less people (if people are still reading), a new letter is up! Also I didn't realise until like 2 minutes ago that my last chapter has been competely italicised so I'll fix that and the errors too. Sorry about that!

_E is dedicated to __apptrullyfan6_

E is for eyeliner, Eevee, envelop…

Paul sat in Dawn's overly pink room and feigned a cringe when Dawn looked over. She was rummaging around in her dressing table drawer for something while Paul waited for her, envying her.

Eventually Dawn turned round with something in her hand that caused Paul to gasp: An eyeliner pencil.

He tried to scramble to his feet but slipped on the envelop on the floor and fell face first onto the Eevee doll on the floor, planting a kiss right where the doll's mouth would be.

Dawn gasped in delight. "I knew you liked to Eevee too!" she clasped her hand together delightedly as her eyes shimmered due to the tears of joy. "I'll get you all dressed up and we can have a tea party with it!" she squeed with excitement. She took a few steps towards Paul, "Now hold still." She demanded, suddenly putting up a serious demeanour as she approached him with his eyes with the eyeliner.

He struggled when she got there; almost losing an eye in the process.

Paul thought to himself. "Eyeliner, envelop and Eevee- Bad things. And Dawn- Bad person.

* * *

Well, here we go :D an update! I'll try to update this more if people are still interested! Just review and all that jazz... Please?

Much love, silver-hedgehog


End file.
